Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane
Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane (銀 朔夜) is a French transfer student to St. Pigeonation's. He is a fantail pigeon; a bird of high blood and even higher class. Considering his lineage, he is admittedly snobbish, looking down on even his half-brother Yuuya Sakazaki for being a "mongrel". He is the president of the St. Pigeonation Academy's Student Council. He is voiced by Ishida Akira (石田彰) in the drama CDs. Tips To pursue Sakuya, Hiyoko must choose to join the Student Council. For Legumentines, he likes racing blend. There are two endings for Sakuya. It is determined by how high your Charisma stat is. Push it high to get his complete ending. Mini info *Sakuya's hatchday is 23rd June 2171. *Sakuya and Yuuya are related on their mother's side. Yuuya's mother remarried to the Le Bels. *He has an elder sister, an elder brother and twin brothers. He's the youngest of the five Le Bel children. *Sakuya is fascinated with Japan's ninjas and samurais. *Sakuya's short story (translated). *Apparently the Student Council room has a secret trapdoor that leads to the garbage disposal. It's one of the Seven Mysteries of St Pigeonations in the first drama CD, Prologue. Sakuya often uses it on Yuuya when his hapless big brother comes to visit him. * He plays the piano, being very interested in and dedicated to music. * In canon, he speaks French, English, and Japanese. Endings Sakuya's ending begins as Hiyoko sees the French fantail fallen on the wilderness near her cave. She brings him to her abode, worried and asking if he got lost. Sakuya then replies with a snob comment, and is inquired by Hiyoko whether she should call his parents. He tells her not to, so she asks if he ran away from home, to which he indirectly responds "yes". Hiyoko wants to know why. Sakuya then opens up to her, saying that when he was younger, he loved music and had plenty of instruments to play, but his father had all of them thrown away. Mr. Le Bel's reasoning for his doing was that nobles mustn't be creators or artists, merely support the creators and artists they love. As with everything his father taught him, Sakuya complied, though he never fully got over that incident. Hiyoko finds it an absurd, as he should be able to do what he wanted most despite what his father tells him to do. Sakuya explains that she didn't understand, as his world was very different from hers. Hiyoko shows him that he should be himself and pursue his dream of becoming a musician, giving him the courage to confront his father about it. In the normal ending, it ends with Hiyoko asking herself whether he will be able to win the confrontation. In the extended ending, we learn that Sakuya's father kicked him out, and now he has been living with Hiyoko while sharpening his talents as musician and even going to concerts. Though not used to it, he is complaining less about living in the wild. After this scene, Hiyoko reads a letter sent to her by Yuuya, who writes that there is something very important that he should reveal to Sakuya one day. Category:Characters